


Brains and Beauty

by Geist



Category: Digimon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Computer Problems, Computer Programming, Cum Inside, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Erections, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Loose Clothes, Love Confessions, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Platonic Kissing, Precum, Rumors, Sex, Singing, Tears, Vaginal Sex, Walking, cum, ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi has computer issues. It's just coincidence that the boy she likes is the only one who can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains and Beauty

The keys clicked under Koushiro's fingers, and his screen filled with line after line of dense and complex, but beautifully elegant, efficient and readable code. He could program faster and better than anyone in the Computer Club, and made it look easy in a way that inspired awe, admiration and not a little envy from his classmates. As well he should. After all, he had spent a good chunk of his teens interpreting the source behind an entire digital universe, complete with unique, intelligent creatures of its very own. Now all that experience was going into his final project. It had started off as a simple database, but he’d blown through that, gotten bored and started streamlining it, paring it down to the bare essentials, then adding things he’d found useful. Now...now he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it handled even the trickiest math like a champ and incorporated a text-to-speech engine that he’d built from scratch.

There was plenty of time to figure it out before his report had to be in, though, and Koushiro was nowhere near tired of working on it. He finished up the function he was working on, inserted a little test loop and hit the run button. The compiler started graunching away at his code, and he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, confident that nothing needed debugging for the moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Koushiro saw the door to the hallway open. He paid it no mind, until he heard someone ask:

“Excuse me, is Koushiro here?”

Whoever had been asked pointed the newcomer over to him, and he looked up. Several of his clubmates did the same.

With only a few school months left, everyone in the senior class was thinking of their futures, and things like cliques and popularity didn’t seem nearly so important as they had the previous year. Nevertheless, one of the most popular girls in school strolling into the geekiest club had to turn a few heads. Not that Mimi Tachikawa needed any help with that. Koushiro could almost see the glow of her beauty following her as she picked her way past desks and chairs. He stood, and she waved cheerily.

“Hey, Koushiro! Hi!”

“Hi, Mimi - oof!” She flung her arms around him as she approached and gave him a quick, but very friendly hug.

“How are you?” she asked, once she’d let him go.

“Not bad,” he replied. “Busy, you know.” He gestured at his computer screen.

“Ugh, tell me about it. I’ve been doing so much singing practice I feel like I’ve been gargling sand.”

“Oh, you’re still thinking of music college?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Neat. So...what can I do for you?”

Mimi paused for a moment. “Ah, well, I kinda hate to ask, but I need a favour. My laptop has been completely messed up recently. Like, really slow, and it crashes all the time. It sucks. I was thinking of taking it to the shop, but…”

“Hey, no need,” Koushiro said. “I can probably fix that. And if I can’t, what have you lost, right?”

“Exactly! Thanks, Koushiro, I knew I could count on you. Can you meet me after school?”

“No problem. I’ll see you at the gates.”

“Cool. Thanks again!” She gave him another hug, and this time a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly, and she giggled.

“Gotta run. See you later.”

“See you.”

A few pairs of eyes watched her leave, then went back to their screens as though she was a dream that had vanished into mist. Koushiro sat back down. As he did, a sneering, peevish voice spoke up to his right.

“Dumb bitch. Bet she got a virus clicking on some stupid banner ad.”

Koushiro’s eyes narrowed. If ever there was someone who’d never get over cliquey thinking and the resentment of his lack of popularity, here he was.

“Don’t talk about my friends like that, Gonta,” Koushiro said.

“Pfft, ‘friends’, right. You’re getting played, bro. I’d never let a girl use me like that.”

Mainly because no one would ever ask you, ass, Koushiro thought. He kept it to himself, and instead smiled, and quite mildly said:

“Shut up, Gonta.”

But his jerk of a neighbour wasn’t the only one who’d noticed Mimi. A few other whispered conversations hissed around the club room.

“Do you think Izumi and Tachikawa are-?”

“Nah, no way.”

“But that kiss...”

Koushiro shook his head, and turned back to his computer.

The last bell rang later that day. Koushiro and his classmates packed up their things, bid their English teacher farewell and filed out, splitting up into their various groups as they made their way to the gates or their various afterschool clubs. Koushiro walked alone until he reached the gates. Just as she’d said, Mimi was waiting for him.

“Hi,” he said. “Hope I didn’t keep you.”

“I only just got here,” she replied. “Wanna walk to my place? It's not far."

"Sure."

They stepped out onto the pavement and turned away from the school, walking side by side down the street. Several of their fellow students were also out enjoying the early autumn sun. Mimi and Koushiro passed by knots of them, and Koushiro heard yet more hushed discussions. A few people knew of him, it seemed, and a great many more knew who Mimi was. There were giggles, and frantic speculation about what they were doing together. Koushiro rolled his eyes, while Mimi just took it in her stride, waving to some people, calling out greetings to others.

Mimi led Koushiro off the main street and into a quiet little park. A winding, tree-lined path curved around a rippling pond and through the beautifully tended lawns. The leaves were just beginning to turn golden, and the wind sighed through them, causing a soft susurrus that was far more calming than the whispers of their classmates. Mimi hummed a brief, happy tune, and as Koushiro turned to look at her the breeze caught her pale pink hair and set it fluttering like gossamer.

"I love this place," she said. "It's so peaceful. It kind of reminds me of the Digital World."

"The Digital World wasn't always peaceful," Koushiro said, and Mimi chuckled.

"No, maybe not," she admitted. "But tell me you can't totally see Palmon hiding in those flowers over there."

"Haha, yeah, and Tentomon would be napping right there on that branch."

They both laughed, reminiscing about their old friends, and wondering how they were doing in their own world. 

"We were really lucky kids, weren't we," said Koushiro as they strolled onwards. "To have all those adventures, and see things no human ever saw before."

"Mmm. Scary things, sometimes, but if we hadn't been chosen I'd never have met you." Koushiro blinked, and Mimi added, just a little too quickly: "A-and the others."

"Right."

They continued onwards, their chatter turning back to more everyday matters. At the end of the path, another gate led out of the park and back onto the street. Another block and a half brought them to the entrance of Mimi's apartment building. 

Koushiro looked around with interest as they approached. The garden surrounding the place was every bit as well manicured as the park, and the double doors leading into the lobby were big, full plate glass affairs. Inside, their shoes squeaked on richly varnished parquet flooring. A scattering of leather armchairs and sofas sat around coffee tables in one corner, perfectly placed to catch the afternoon sun streaking in through the windows. In the other, a concierge nodded to them from behind her desk. Mimi waved back, and led Koushiro over to an elevator set into the back wall.

Mimi pressed the call button, and Koushiro stood back, rather stunned by all the opulence. Even the elevator, once it arrived, was fancy: decked out with a plush red carpet and brass handrails. He'd known her family was well off, but he had to wonder how much a place like this cost. They stepped in. Mimi selected her floor and turned to Koushiro. 

"You okay?" she asked. "You've gone quiet."

"I'm just impressed," he said. "This is a really nice place."

She beamed at his implied compliment.

"Yeah, it is. We only moved here recently. Mom and Dad both got a promotion at work, so they thought..."

He nodded, and said, teasingly, "So how come you haven't invited any of us round? Afraid we'll lower the tone?" 

"What!? No way! Honestly, I was worried you'd think I was showing off."

Koushiro snorted. "Mimi Tachikawa, afraid of showing off?"

She scowled, and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Ow!"

"Wimp," she said, and stuck out her tongue. "And for your information, I am not a show-off. I'm just naturally amazing."

"Okay, okay. I agree, just keep those pointy knuckles away from me!"

"Pointy knuckles? Oh, that is it, mister!"

The doors opened, and they kept up their bickering banter all the way down the hall, right up to the entrance to Mimi's apartment.

"Here we are," she sing-songed. She pulled out her keys, and turned one of them in the lock. Inside, they pulled off their shoes and stored them in the rack of cubby holes pushed up against the corner. Mimi invited Koushiro into the living room, and he followed.

It was smaller than he'd anticipated, but quality abounded. The place was just as beautifully furnished as the building's common areas, and there were plenty of doors leading off to other rooms. Koushiro spied a gleaming kitchen through one, and what looked like a fully tiled bathroom in another.

"Here's my room," Mimi said, and pushed open yet another door, leading Koushiro in. Once again his expectations were dashed. Her room wasn't quite as pink as he'd thought it'd be, though he caught sight of her favourite star motif in quite a few places - on the handles of her wardrobe, on her bedspread, and, it turned out, as a sticker on her misbehaving laptop. The place was light and airy, and big enough for not only a double bed but also a good-sized desk and a comfortable office chair.

"Well, here it is," Mimi said, gesturing at her computer. "If there's anything you can do..."

"Don't worry. There will be." He sank into the chair and flipped open the laptop as Mimi nodded.

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna get changed and get us some drinks. Oh, password's 'lillymonrocks1997', by the way."

"Nice. Mine's kinda like that."

He booted up the computer while Mimi rooted around in her closet. Slow as it was, she'd gone by the time he reached her desktop. He heard her singing to herself from elsewhere in the apartment, and found himself nodding along. She really did have an amazing voice.

The fix turned out to be quite simple. Her hard drive was nearly full, but the laptop had a second, nearly unused drive. He shuffled a bunch of pictures, music and videos across, freeing up gigabytes of space. While they transferred, he checked her antivirus. It was supposed to be free, but the updates had stopped a while ago. A quick control-alt-delete confirmed his suspicions; there were loads of nebulous but undoubtedly nefarious processes siphoning off most of Mimi's processing power. He quickly grabbed the latest version of the expired antivirus program and installed it over the old one, then set it going, ferreting out all the electronic interlopers it could find. The vision of Kabuterimon chasing down a horde of Numemon came to mind, and he chuckled to himself.

When Mimi came back, she was wearing jeans and a pink top with, yes, a white star over her chest. The shirt was just a little too big for her, and the collar had slipped over her shoulder, exposing the hollow of her neck and the delicate curve of her collarbone. Koushiro blushed, and he turned back to the computer, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Lemonade," she said, leaning over his shoulder and popping a glass down on the desk. She sipped hers and looked at the screen. "Did you figure out what was wrong yet?"

"Yep. Your hard drive was almost full, so I moved some stuff across to the second drive. Your music and things. I hope that's okay."

"Of course." She paused, thinking about what he'd said. "Wait, secondary drive? They never told me I had one of those when I bought it!"

"Well, you do. There's lots of space on it, too."

"Huh. Okay, and how about viruses. I've got antivirus, but I think some slipped through."

Koushiro took a swig of his drink and savoured it. It was good: sweet and deeply lemony. He wondered if it was homemade.

"It looks like it stopped updating for some reason. You've got some nasty new ones."

"Great."

"Don't worry, I updated the program. It looks like it can clear them out."

"Oh, phew. Thanks, Koushiro. I was about ready to just delete everything and reinstall the um...the thing, what do you call...?"

"The operating system."

"Yeah, that's it." She sighed and sat down on her bed, the springs gloinking under her. "I wish I didn't suck so much at computers. You'd think I'd have learned something from the Digital World."

"We didn't exactly spend a lot of time sitting around at keyboards there."

"You did."

"Only when I had to. Besides, I was already a-"

"Geek?" Mimi said with a smirk.

"I was going to say 'technology enthusiast'."

"Sounds like geek to me."

"Hey, this geek's fixing your laptop. And here I was about to say something nice to you."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I can't resist a compliment."

"I know. Anyway, you might not be so great with computers, but at least..."

"At least?"

"At least you're not Taichi."

Mimi burst out laughing, and Koushiro joined her.

"That's - that's so mean," she gasped.

"Come on, he set a computer on fire just by touching it!" he said, and Mimi collapsed into fresh cackles.

"He did, didn't he?" she said, once the hilarity had subsided. "That actually makes me feel a lot better."

"No problem."

They lapsed into silence, drinking their lemonade while the laptop's fans and drives whirred away in the background. Mimi thoughtfully twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers, and once her drink was finished, said:

"Umm, Koushiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it okay for me to bust in on you while you were in your club?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's just we got some funny looks while we were talking. And I'm sure I heard someone whispering. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Ahh, no, no way! You couldn't embarrass me, Mimi. It was just a couple of people who got the wrong idea about us, is all."

Silence again. Mimi chewed her lip for a moment, and then, in a very small voice that was totally at odds with her usual bombastic self, said:

"Were they wrong?"

"Huh?"

Mimi stood straight up, crossed the short distance between her and Koushiro, and sat down in his lap, legs straddling his, face to extremely flustered face.

"M-M-Mimi!" Koushiro stuttered. "What-"

"I like you, Koushiro." The words came out in a heap, almost running together as Mimi struggled to control her breath and the frantic fluttering of her heart. "I really like you. So tell me, were your friends wrong about us?"

Koushiro stared back, into eyes that were shining with excitement and, he realised, not a little trepidation. He hadn't thought Mimi could ever be nervous talking to someone. And as he stared, he realised he was looking at someone who was sweet, funny, talented and beautiful - more beautiful than any other woman he'd ever seen. He said what he'd always known, but never admitted to himself.

"I love you." Mimi's eyes widened.

A moment later they were locked in a kiss, their lips pressed together, their tongues tangled within the shared cavern of their mouths. Mimi had her arms wrapped round Koushiro's neck, while he nervously clung to her shoulders, overwhelmed by the suddenness of his first kiss. He was drowning in it all, the intimacy of this shared moment, the warmth and weight and human solidity of her body.

They broke apart, mouths panting, lips shiny with saliva, their cheeks flushed with exhilaration. She hugged him tight, pressing herself to him, and rested her cheek against his. He dared to reach up and stroke her hair, running the backs of his fingers down those silken strands.

"Koushiro," she murmured, enraptured even by his name. "I'm so happy." Jewel-like tears were brimming in her eyes, and his prickled in sympathy.

"I didn't - I don't know how it took me so long. When you invited me here, did you know this would happen?"

"No. But then we were talking, and you made me laugh so much, and...it seemed right."

"It was."

Mimi pulled back, and this time Koushiro was the one to lean in and initiate the kiss. She returned it no less fiercely, and once again they became two halves of the same whole. They were even closer now, skin separated by only a few thin layers of cloth, and her body sang to him like a siren. Long-ignored desires leapt to the forefront of his brain, seizing hold of the machinery of logic and intellect of which he was so proud, and he was subsumed with the need to explore, to map her out and know her utterly. His hand crept up her side, edging closer to the impressive swell of her bust.

"Can I...?" Koushiro asked, in a brief moment between kisses.

Mimi nodded vigorously. "Please," she said, knowing exactly what he meant. Her voice was low and husky.

He cupped her breasts, very lightly at first. His fingers trembled, barely touching, attraction and anxiety alternately pulling them in and dragging them away. Mimi frowned. 

"You can be a bit firmer than that," she said. "They won't burst."

"Ah, okay." Steeling himself, Koushiro squeezed, sinking his fingers into soft, yielding flesh. She sighed and thrust out her chest, offering yet more of herself for him to grope. He found her nipples, standing proud and tangible even through the buffer of her bra and shirt. He ran an experimental fingertip over one, and closed thumb and forefinger around the other, pinching gently.

"Mmm," Mimi purred. "That's it. That's nice, keep going." While he played with her breasts, she slipped her hand down to his bottom, rubbing one buttock, then the other. He was somewhat chubbier than he looked, and she was pleased. Something to hold was always nice. 

Their kisses were sloppy now, frantic, undirected. Between the delights of Mimi's boobs and her sheer presence, Koushiro’s need - along with its physical representation - was growing urgently. There'd been a tingle in his loins ever since Mimi had sat down in his lap, but now it was a throbbing pressure. He tried to kick his brain into supplying him with the words he desperately wanted to say, but every sentence he came up with was charmless, practically designed to turn her off. And she was turned on, that much he knew. The way she was nibbling at his earlobe and neck, the way she squirmed against him, the vigour with which she was feeling him up. She had her hands down his pants now, palms flat against the bare skin of his arse. 

Mimi said what Koushiro needed to say. "Do you want to make love?" He'd considered the phrase and dismissed it. When she said it it was perfect. 

Mouth dry, throat constricted, his blood aswarm with arousal and excitement that verged on terror, Koushiro managed to croak out a "yes."

She smiled, pulled her hands out of his trousers and gave his hair a soothing stroke. "I'm gonna get you started, okay." She wriggled, grinding her crotch against the hard lump occupying Koushiro's. "Not that you really need it."

Mimi slithered off Koushiro's lap and kneeled by his feet. She undid his trousers, and he raised himself up from the chair so she could slide them out from under him. Beneath, his tight black boxers were stretched out by the bulk of his erection. She had to suppress a gasp as she peeled them away.

"Wow," she said, under her breath, and curled her hand around the thick shaft of his cock. It twitched at her touch, and she felt Koushiro's pulse in each one of its engorged veins. She rubbed it up and down, marvelling at the way its loose skin shifted and rolled over the rock-hard core within. The first droplet of his precum emerged from his slit, a little round bead trembling under its own tension. Mimi reared up, brought her head down and engulfed it in her mouth.

Koushiro stared down, completely unable to look away, his eyes locked on to the vision of his friend (no, lover) taking his prick into herself. The concept of a blowjob had always been an abstract one to him, something that might have happened to other people, might have happened to him in the future. But now here it was, in immediate and immaculate reality, and it was warm and wet and her tongue - Mimi's actual tongue was slopping 'round his glans, seeking out all his most responsive spots and slathering them in drool.

Bobbing her head, Mimi enveloped more of Koushiro's length. She'd pull back, her glossy lips sliding across his skin, leaving a salivary smear to mark her achievement, then she'd dip down again, and another centimetre of cockflesh would vanish into her mouth. Koushiro moaned, tipping his head back, his own lips parted as if in imitation of Mimi's actions. He had one arm draped over the chair's headrest, and the hand of the other squeezed the rim of the seat until his knuckles creaked. Pleasure sluiced over him and washed all his qualms away.

Mimi had her hand beneath him now, gently rolling his balls inside their sack, while she pointed her index finger out and up to prod at his perineum. She was an expert beyond expertise, and soon Koushiro felt the muscles of her throat squeezing his cock as she gulped him down without any apparent effort. A moment later, she'd taken him down to the root, and kept him there, lips sealed, breath held (his too), 'til even her capacious lungs gave out. She flicked her head up, gasped, and went straight back to where she'd been. A few more of those exquisite motions, and Koushiro was groaning for release.

He managed to cry out a warning just before he came. Mimi was ready. She pulled up, kept the tip of his cock between her lips, and with a few deft strokes brought Koushiro off. He screamed, bliss falling across him like a heavy blanket, stifling, all-encompassing. His dick burst forth with a fountain of thick, creamy cum, and Mimi caught every last drop, down to the little afterthought of a spurt that signalled the end of his climax.

When Koushiro's mind cleared, it was to see Mimi looking up at him, her mouth wide open, her tongue swirling the sticky white mixture within. She grinned, tilted herself back and drank the whole lot down in one go.

"Mimi," Koushiro said, gasping, as she took upon herself the task of delicately licking clean his cock. "That was...that wasn't your first time, was it?"

"No," she said, looking back up, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "There was a boy in my class, and - well, it didn't last long. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Definitely not!" He noticed the defensive note in her voice, and tried to look as reassuring as he could. "It just felt so good, and, you know, I think I'd choke if I stuck something down my throat like that."

Mimi grinned. "Music boy did like his blowjobs." She stood, and said "Ready to carry on?" Koushiro nodded, and she took hold of his hand and helped him up.

They made their way over to the bed, stopping just before they reached it. Mimi stepped back and stripped for Koushiro. She wriggled out of her pants, bundled her shirt up and over her head. Unclipping her bra, she exposed her breasts, and if he'd thought they were nice covered up, they were beyond compare naked. Perfectly rounded, swaying under their own weight, and topped with taut nipples and the puffy pinkness of her areolae, he had to restrain himself from lunging forward and grabbing them. Finally, off came her panties, and Koushiro swallowed. Her mound was trimmed with a neat patch of public hair, and dewy droplets clung to the edges of her slit.

Mimi gave him a meaningful look, lowering her gaze to his chest. "Huh? O-oh, right." He was still wearing his shirt and blazer, and blushed at the thought of himself standing there half dressed with his cock dangling between his legs. Hurriedly, he undressed, too flustered to inject any kind of sexiness into it. Mimi didn't care. She leapt at him, and dragged him onto the bed, there to cleave with him in a frenzy of kisses and gropes.

"Hey," Koushiro panted, emerging from a particularly strenuous kiss a few minutes later. "Lie back. I want to do something for you."

"Ooh, okay." Koushiro grabbed a pillow before Mimi snuggled among the remainders, and slipped it beneath her butt, raising her hips off the bed. She got what he was doing, and spread her legs for him while he laid down between them.

Koushiro had seen pictures of what he was seeing now. He'd seen the diagrams in biology textbooks. Labia minora, labia majora, clitoris, vagina, academic as always, he subconsciously identified each part. But none of it reflected the sheer allure of Mimi's pussy: its rosy hues, its soft contours, creases and curves, and the musky, mesmerising scent of it. He had no idea if what he was about to do would be any good. He had no idea if Mimi would like it. But he dived in anyway, and let instinct, leavened with a little knowledge, guide him.

Experienced or not, Mimi loved it. He drove his tongue into her, stretching it as far as it'd go, and swirled it around her walls. Mimi quivered, bucked, uttering sharp little cries, and Koushiro had to hold on to her thighs to keep her still. She put a hand on his head and stroked his hair, subtly pulling him in and urging him on. He licked until his tongue ached, twisting and turning it, molding it into every possible kind of form: tense, slack, curled, flat. A torrent of drool and juices ran down his chin, and when he took his mouth away she continued to gush down her legs and onto the bedsheets. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and turned his attention to her other parts.

He mouthed at her lips first, sucking up one then the other, dragging them out and away until they popped free and fell back into place. Then, keeping them apart, careful not to touch it, he closed his own lips around Mimi's jewel and dabbed at it with the tip of his tongue, not hard, but insistently, over and over again. Both of Mimi's hands were on his head, fingers twined together, her grasp far from subtle now. She moaned his name over and over: Koushiro, Koushiro, Koushiro...

"Hey, Koushiro! Helloooo!"

"Mmm?" He looked up, still glommed on to her clit. He'd been so engrossed that he hadn't realised she'd actually wanted his attention.

"Fuck me, Koushiro," she said. Her eyes were gleaming, her hair tousled and flyaway. "I want you."

Koushiro didn't say a word. He just got to his hands and knees, crawled up the length of her body. Eyes met. Lips met. Hips met. Nervous, perfunctory thrusts sent his cock skating across her mound, 'til she reached down and guided him in. Flawlessly, they united, Koushiro gasping as her undulating walls squeezed his prick from every side, Mimi doing the same as she stretched wide open around him.

They wasted no time building up their speed; they fucked as hard and fast as they could from the get go, losing themselves in the animal glories of sweat and ache, heat and friction. Koushiro delved as deep as he could, pounding her, balls swinging against her arse while Mimi pushed up against every stroke. He squeezed her breasts, grinding her nipples beneath his palms, even ducking down when he could to suck and kiss them. Mimi grabbed his bottom, kneading his plushy cheeks, and dug her fingers in until she could feel the muscles tensed beneath. Groaning, he winced as her sharp nails pricked him. That close to the centre of his pleasure, though, the pain didn't last; his body absorbed it, redirected it into his energy and his ecstasy.

Koushiro's climax was gaining on him. Every bit of him tingled, his brain throbbed, like a migraine in reverse.

"Mimi," he said, between pants, "I can't..."

"A little longer, baby," she crooned, "please, just a little." She flung her arms around his back, burying her face in his shoulder. Moaning, crying out, her stomach knotted, nibbling at her lip, Mimi rose, crested, collapsed. She wailed in pure delight and fell back to the mattress, her cunt clenching rhythmically in the aftermath.

Koushiro felt it, felt those waves rolling up his prick, and with a scream of his own let go. He painted her insides with a load that felt even bigger than when she'd blown him, involuntarily rutting into her until he was spent. He sighed, pulled out, and rolled over to lay side by side with his love. Blindly, he searched for her hand, and found it. Mimi's fingers clasped his,and he smiled.

After the fury, peace. They lay in silence, breathing heavily, until Mimi turned and said:

"Oh, Koushiro. That was - why did we wait so long?"

"I don't know." He raised himself up on his elbow, turned to face her, stroked her cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

"I think I love you."

"I think so too." He paused for a moment, unsure of whether he should bring up base practicalities. "So, I guess we're going to have to tell everyone."

"Why tell?" she said, grinning. "Let them figure it out. I'm sure they'll get it after we kiss in front of 'em a couple of times."

"Maybe we should practice, then. Just to make sure we get it right. Hey, uh, speaking of practice, how...how was I?”

“Oh, you were great.” She gave him an encouraging peck on the cheek, then added: “Buuuut…”

“That can’t be good.”

“No, really. But like, when you ate me out - it was amazing, don’t get me wrong - it’s just...you learned from watching porn, right?”

“Eh? No, I think I’ve watched porn about once in my life. It never really interested me that much. I’ve read books and things.”

Mimi chuckled. “Aww. If you were any other guy I’d say you were lying. Thing is, it was a bit rough. And quick. I mean, we were both excited, but I like to go reeeealllly slowly at first.”

“I see.”

“And there’s some tricks I can show you when you’re screwing me, too.”

“I can’t wait to learn the. So, practice?”

“Practice.” Mimi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. They kissed. Later, they practiced.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for B! (thenaughtyworld.tumblr.com) Many many thanks to him. For more of my stuff check out geistygeist.tumblr.com.


End file.
